I'm Alive
by Ashiko Tsurugi
Summary: A short story on what might have happened after Vegita used his sucidal attack on Majin Buu ...
1. I'm Alive (Shattering Reality)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ in any way, shape or form... I hope you like this fanfic, it's my first so ... Happy reading! And be gentle when critiquing... Is that spelled right?  
  
  
I'm Alive  
  
He opened his eyes and his first thought was, "I'm alive."  
  
But . . . how was that possible? He had used his suicidal attack against Majin Buu. It should have turned his body -- what was left of it -- to stone afterwards. Never-the-less, here he was, all flesh and blood.  
  
"Bulma . . ."  
  
He flew off to find her.  
  
  
Soon he found her on Kami's lookout. Yamucha was attempting to comfort her while she beat her fists on Kakarotto's chest. Upset tears flew down her cheeks and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "No! NO! He can't be dead! He just can't!" Kakarotto just watched her, taking what beating she had to offer.  
  
No one had noticed him yet, so he stood, ever-patient, waiting.  
  
Suddenly Bulma whirled around and tore inside the building. He gave everyone a wide berth while following her inside.  
  
"Should I surprise her?" he thought aloud. He debated it a while longer, then decided to do it the old-fashioned way: Step in the door and say, "I'm not dead. I'm alive. I love you."  
  
He came into the room and opened his arms. He started to say what he had practiced, but stuttered instead, "Bulma . . . I -- I mean -- you, uhhh . . ."  
Bulma was sitting on a chair, head hanging and tears dripping into a puddle on the floor. She hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
"Stop your crying," he ordered.  
  
She looked up at him, directly at him, and her eyes bore into his soul. They were so sad, so far away . . .   
  
"See? I'm still alive . . . there's no reason to cry. I'm sorry I scared you . . ." He moved up to her, reaching out to put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
  
  
And his arms went right through her.  
  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Side-note: Awwww ... I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're so sweet! This is my first short story, but there won't be a Chapter 2, email me or something and tell me what you want... I'll be up again soon with another 2 or more stories that'll be much longer -- Raider's Game; an original, and Forbidden Love; an Invader Zim fanfic ... no, it'll be rated PG - PG-13, so, none of that dirty thinking....   
  
This was my first short story ever, practically my first finished DBZ fanfic, I've just never had the incentive to complete them... I've actually been thinking about a song fic I'd like to attempt at writing.  
Keep reading! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 


	2. To It's Fullest (Listen to Me)

Authors Note: Okay! You've weedled it out of me. You're getting a second chapter. I can't guarantee how good it'll be...  
  
I'm Alive - Chapter 2  
  
He stumbled back in astonishment. His arms ... Was he really dead? But, why was he here and not being judged by Enma-Daio? Was this what Hell was like? Watching everyone live without you -- watch what you're missing. It was a cruel game.   
  
He ran from the room and down one of the brightly lit hallways. He passed an open door, glancing inside. Then, he saw something that interested him.  
  
With silent steps that were by pure instinct, he entered the room.   
  
Trunks, his first son, was sound asleep on a bed beside his best friend , Goten. Trunks was a bit scuffed up from his earlier fall, but otherwise okay... Vegita was almost surpised to feel relieved. He hadn't been worried whether the boy was okay earlier, why now?  
  
Trunks stirred in his sleep. Vegita stared, then reached out to brush his soft purple hair out of his face, then stopped when Trunks' eyes snapped open.  
  
The boy looked up, then his eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
  
"D-Dad?" he stammered.  
  
"You can see me?" Vegita asked quietly.  
  
Trunks nodded. He hopped off the bed and ambled closer to his father. He reached out to touch Vegita's gloved hand. Vegita did the same. Like it had with Bulma, Vegita's hand slipped through his.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Dad?" Trunks quiried innocently.  
  
Vegita turned his head to the side, keeping one eye on the boy. "I'm dead."  
  
Trunks wasn't satisfied with Vegita's answer. "B-But ... What happened? What about Majin Buu? WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
"I DIED TRYING TO KILL HIM!" Vegita spat. His fists clenched as he reminisced the pain of the moment.  
  
Suddenly, tears started to streak Trunks' tanned skin. He threw himself against his father, trying to hug him. He fell to the floor behind the Princeling. He rested his head on folded arms and sobbed loudly, "You can't be dead ... You just can't."  
  
Vegita knelt down and placed his hand above Trunks' back, afraid to touch him. Slowly, he opened his mouth to speak, "You have to be strong, Trunks ... You've got to take care of your Mother ..."  
  
Trunks looked up at him. Again his eyes widened. "Dad ... You're fading ... Stop it!"  
  
Vegita looked at his hand and saw Trunks was right. He could barely see his hand now. A smile crept across his lips.  
  
"I'll say it once more, Trunks, and you'd better listen ..." He arose to his feet, wary that he could no longer see them. "Have a nice life."  
  
Trunks got back to his knees, and he reached his hand out. Vegita felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he extended his arm.   
  
For a brief moment, Trunks felt a sensation of cold as his finger's brushed Vegita's. In that second, Vegita disappeared, and his single crystal tear landed on the floor.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Well? What do you think? Reply now ... ^_^ And I have an idea for Chapter 3, that might end the story ... or this might be the end. You never know. 


	3. To Hell and Back For You

I'm Alive  
Ashiko Tsurugi  
Chapter 3 - To Hell and Back For You  
  
Author's Note: Hey, hey! I'm back with chapter 3; hope you like!  
  
  
He stood in front of the large oak desk. Behind it sat an immense purple-ish ogre who stared at Vegita with a grim look on his face, Enma Daio.  
  
"Well, Vegita, this is our first time meeting, so I suggest you make this easy on yourself," he explained mildly.  
  
Vegita stared up at him, black eyes glistening. The tears he had swallowed, but now he was filled with remorse. He knew what was coming up; it was inevitable due to his innumerable sins.  
  
His bored sigh lead his hand to raise and pointed to a human-sized blue ogre, "Please, follow the ogre to your right to Hell."   
  
He cringed, waiting for the Saiyajin prince to put up a fight.  
  
Vegita let out his breath. At least the worst was over. Being sentenced was actually worse than being there... He regained some of his lost cockiness and spat, "Feh; your Hell can be no worse than purgatory."  
  
He turned away from the astonished ogre and trudged over to the blue ogre. He stood straight up next to the fellow as he was raised and sized him up with his eyes; tall, weak, gangly, demon-like horns -- a regular wuss compared to what he was used to.  
  
"Ready to go, sir?" the ogre asked.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
  
He was lead down a path, then asked to go into the soul cleansing machine. His shoulders slumped and he stepped into the machine. He noticed others around him, waiting patiently.  
  
The sound of the engine started at a soft buzz, then grew into a deafening roar. A white mist drifted over them all.  
  
Vegita felt his eyelids drooping and what he could still see through the thickness became blurry and a mass of muddy colors. Then, after a headache birthed in the front of his head between the eyes, he shut his eyes and fell into a trance-like sleep.  
  
*******************  
  
Bulma...  
  
He dreamt of their sleep-less nights together. Hearts, bodies, beating in unison, moving in unison; one single being. He could feel her soft velvety skin beneath his own, her ear-length, silken blue hair. He could smell her soft scent of roses. He could still taste her kiss...  
  
Large red eyes beheld him when he finally awoke from his esctasy. Suspended in a thick, freezing, air/water mix, Vegita uprighted himself from the laying position he'd hung in for the past few hours, staring at the red eyes in curiousity. His awe shoved his latest question (where am I?) into the back of his mind for later times.  
  
"Vegita... You have been beckoned back to Earth... Are you willing?" boomed the voice.  
  
Vegita recognized it at once. The Holy Dragon!  
  
"Yes," he tried to say, but realized the mixture kept him from talking. Instead, he shook his head up and down.  
  
A bright flash of light engulfed him, its embrace comforting to his battered body. A cool breeze swept up his messy spikes of hair.  
  
"Now, where am I?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"Vegita!" came Bulma's voice. It echoed about him, never quite reaching him, but he could still hear the replicas.  
  
A rush of color flung him backwards onto his back, throwing him from the light. A gentle mat of lush green grass broke his fall.  
  
"Vegita!"  
  
He opened his ebony eyes and found them staring into blue orbs. Tears brushed his tanned cheeks and a new warmth pressed against his lips.  
  
Bulma pulled away from their kiss and smiled at him. Her eyes swam with tears as she watched him.  
  
"W-We wished for all the good people to come back... And you came with them, Vegita..." she whispered.  
  
He sat up, shaking his head to rid himself of the nausious feeling of Hell. He tilted his head upward and met her eyes again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*_*Yay! Done! Hope you guys liked it!*_* 


End file.
